Bathrooms & Blondes
by xYuriChan
Summary: Ventus' bathroom expirence with one very mischevious Vanitas. ;  VanVen rated M for a very good reason.


Bathrooms and Blondes

Terra knocked on the door to the bathroom checking the knob though it was locked. Inside he was sure he could hear his friend groaning. It sounded like he'd gotten sick or something. "You okay in there, Ven?"

"Huh? N-no I'm fine!" Ventus called through the bathroom door. "I just don't feel too good." 

"Should I get you some medicine?" Aqua chimed in also standing outside the door where her friend was at the moment.

"No, I can get it myself. Actually I don't feel as bad anymore." He called back. "I'll just stay in here a bit longer though just in case."

"Okay." She replied. "I'm going to bed. Night then."

"Night."

"Wake me if you need anything." Terra added before he too left for bed.

Ventus released a worried breath the moment he'd heard his friend's doors close. Really it hadn't even registered in his mind that he'd been holding his breath at all. So he then turned around to glare at the black haired male who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a smirk on his face. "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked glare intensifying.

"I climbed in the window while you were taking a shower and snuck in the bathroom while your little friends were outside watching the sky." Vanitas answered simply.

He probably should've just told Aqua and Terra that he was in the bathroom. Then they could've helped him out. But it's not like he needed their help. And anyway the predicament that Vanitas had caused him to be in would be way too hard and embarrassing to explain. Like the fact that right now Ventus was naked. And with an erection. How was he supposed to explain _that_ without telling them the truth? There was no way in hell he was going to admit that Vanitas caught him off guard, came up behind him, trapped him against the wall, and started toying with…him…

First of all, that wasn't something they needed to know. Secondly, he was sure Terra would lecture him about not paying attention to his surroundings. Honestly, there was only so much you could do in a shower. And you don't normally expect someone like Vanitas to appear out of nowhere and just start doing those…things. Actually he was pretty surprised that he didn't just attack him.

Vanitas hoped up to his feet smirk still happily in place. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked. "Oh yes, I was just about to make you cum…"

He backed up a little towards the door and got into a defensive stance. "Don't you dare come near me." He warned ready to get out a keyblade and fight back.

The black haired male stayed back a moment but he never stopped smirking. "But I don't intend to come near you." He replied. "My intentions are to cum inside you."

Ventus blinked shocked at how utterly vulgar he was being right now. "What?"

"You heard me. I mean just look at yourself. Do you really think I'd sneak into your bathroom while you were so naked and exposed for any other reason?" Vanitas soon resumed approaching the blonde but he seemed too much in shock to really realize this and the black haired male was soon just a breath away from the other boy's face. "Y'know Venny. I always have felt as though the two of us have had an unmistakable bond." He whispered his breath ghosting over Ventus' face in warm currents.

"You'd be mistaken." The blonde replied leaning back as far as he could get himself until his back was against the door.

"Am I?" He leaned forward touching his lips to the other boy's.

All Ventus could do was stand there dumbfounded. Part of him freaking out and completely going on overdrive while his brain had shut itself down. He tried to reason with himself, with that stubbornness of his. But there was no way he was going to let himself scream for help and get caught like this by Terra. Or even Aqua. They already worried too much about him.

He found himself whimpering though as Vanitas bit his lower lip to make the blonde open his mouth. An arm snaking itself around him and bringing his naked body against the one before him. His arms and chest felt so warm compared to his exposed flesh and was giving him goose bumps all over.

It was so strange. Vanitas was his enemy. He knew this and yet, he still hadn't made a move to stop him. Not earlier when he was in the shower, and not now.

His other hand ran down Ventus' side his fingernail causing his skin to crawl as it created an almost tickling sensation. His finger traveled lower and lower until it reached his hip and he grabbed him there holding him still as he grinded his own erection against the blonde's.

A moan from the young keyblade wielder had been his reward and he did it again, and again until he had the blonde practically moaning that he'd had enough.

Ventus really had no idea what to do. He couldn't bring himself to stop the treatment he was getting, nor could he call out for help. All that he really thought he could do was let it happen and hopefully kill Vanitas for it later in case the black haired male decided he wanted to capture him after all. Then something flashed through his mind that made him almost want to cry out in just pure frustration.

What if he wanted this?

Wouldn't that explain why he wasn't stopping him? He knew he could. Ventus knew how strong he was and he knew he could at least make Vanitas stop and leave, so why was he letting this continue. The only explanation he could come up with was that he wanted this to happen.

Vanitas pulled away a little making the blonde shiver and he smirked at his plaything. Ventus seemed like he was utterly confused. But he was sure that he hadn't completely come to terms with their bond as he had. No he wanted to delude himself longer. This only made him smile ever bigger as he thought of all the things he was going to do to him. "Best be quiet now Venny. You don't want your friends to come checking on you and seeing you like this would you?" He advised sliding his finger along the blonde's entrance.

Blue eyes widened as he felt the action followed by the inserting of a finger. "D-don't…" He begged softly leaning forward his face automatically hiding itself in the other boy's neck. He felt like he was about to fall when a second finger inserted itself and for reasons he didn't even want to think about right now his heart began beating faster and faster. "Van…"

The black haired male just rubbed one hand along the smooth pale skin of the boy's exposed back as he moved his two fingers in and out of the blonde's entrance. Ventus' pleas had stopped and were replaced with just a mixture of panting breaths, whimpers, and quiet moans. He inserted a third finger and he felt teeth sink into the skin on his shoulder to quiet the sound that wanted to tear its way out of his throat.

Slowly he guided Ven towards the bathtub not at all stopping the ministrations in the beautiful blonde's ass. Said blonde however didn't seem to notice that he'd been moved let alone lowered into the tub filled still with warm water. The hand that was previously at his back was once again stroking his cock. He was to say the least reduced to nothing more then a gooey mess. This was a mess. It was too much.

The water wrapping around him, engulfing him.

The fingers moving inside him and stretching him teasingly.

The hand wrapped so tightly around his member pumping it to the point where it almost hurt.

"Vanitas…" He whined at the feel of those fingers hitting that spot deep inside him. He groaned though as he felt those fingers leave him making him feel cold despite the warm water in the tub surrounding him.

"You ready Ven?" He asked spreading the blonde's legs apart so that either leg was against the edge of the tub which he realized was extremely cold. Ventus didn't answer. He couldn't. Not while he was still just a big mess waiting for Vanitas to enter him. So that this would soon be over. Or so that he could feel that new form of pleasure. He wasn't sure anymore which he wanted more.

He didn't care that Ventus wasn't answering. He lifted the blonde's hips anyway and slowly pushed the head into the entrance. Even with all that stretching it had still been tight, but he figured there wasn't much you could do to loosen it up completely. He pushed in further and further but he did so slowly. He didn't want to make him scream just as much as Ventus didn't want to scream. It'd be troublesome if those two found him here with their friend.

It seemed like forever before he was finally all the way inside. The blonde panting harder than before his attempts to calm his body down and relax himself so that he could control at least the frequency of his voice. He shifted making the boy beneath him let out a low groan.

For a long moment no one moved. Then suddenly Vanitas began pulling his cock out slowly only to push it back in before it had been completely freed from the imprisonment of the warm entrance.

Still nothing seemed to register in Ventus' mind as he felt the golden eyed male move in and out of him. Slowly. Oh so slowly…then faster. Vanitas himself didn't even seem to realize that he'd started to speed up. The feeling began to get better and better, there was a tightening in the blonde's stomach he didn't want to find out what it was supposed to mean. Although he had a pretty good idea. It made him feel desperate for…more.

Before long Ventus had started moving with the black haired male. After that, everything became just a jumbled mess of flesh desperately hitting flesh. Both bodies wanting more and more friction, as if that alone could bring them to where they wanted to be. And…

"Ven! Wake up!"

Terra's voice startled Ventus into flying up in bed he stared at him. "W-what?" He asked breathlessly as he realized where he was and what exactly was going on. He was in his room. In bed. He spent all day in here yesterday because he didn't feel good.

"Man you're hard to get up in the morning." The brunette added with a sigh. "Aqua told me to ask if you were feeling better."

For a moment Ventus was silent as his dream came crashing into his mind. "Yea, much better." He lied. "I'll be right down, so just let me get dressed!"

"Yea, whatever." He replied leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

The blonde picked up his blanket and looked down at his pants to see just what he expected to see. There was an obvious tent and he'd have to get rid of it before he went down stairs. Damn it. He blamed Vanitas for this.

Meanwhile:

Vanitas sneezed quite suddenly earning a look from the many people on the quiet streets of Twilight Town. Someone must be thinking of him…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**NearKunn: I'm a dork. To no end. Here I am writing fanfiction for video games now. And I thought it couldn't get any worse.**

**Ven: …why me?**

**Vanitas: *laughing hysterically***

**NearKunn: Sorry Ven…I really do like you!**

**Ven: Uh-huh. Sure you do.**

**Sora: I swear if you don't like...review in a timely and appropriate manor, bad things will happen to you.**

**Roxas: What kinds of "bad things" are you talking about?**

**Aqua: I didn't know you were capable of "bad things" Sora.**

**Sora: I didn't mean it like that!**

**Riku: Sure you didn't.**

**Axel: *shakes his head* I had no idea you were such a perv. Roxas you should no longer associate yourself with…his kind.**

**Roxas: I'm fairly certain your just as big of a perv as Sora is, Axel.**

**Sora: You all suck!**

**NearKunn: Just review okay! Also, Sasuke is at this moment rejoicing for he's not in this.**

**Sasuke: Fuck yea! XD**


End file.
